


Bedtime

by okay_klepto



Series: Shorts [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 22:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okay_klepto/pseuds/okay_klepto
Summary: Akaashi and Bokuto are ready to go to sleep.





	Bedtime

    Akaashi yawned as he walked out of the bathroom and over to his bed. Upon noticing Akaashi approaching, Bokuto set his phone down on the nightstand and watched Akaashi lazily get into bed.  He pulled the covers up to his chin, burrowing deeper into the pillows and mattress.

    Bokuto propped himself up on an elbow to get a better view of Akaashi.  “How was your shower?”

    “Fine…”  Akaashi said with a yawn, rolling over to face Bokuto.  “Warm.”

    “That’s good.”  Bokuto smiled at Akaashi.  His hair was damp from the shower and it stuck to his forehead, and his cheeks had turned pink from the heat.

    “We need to get more shampoo,” Akaashi said with half-open eyes.

    “Okay…”  Bokuto continued to gaze down at Akaashi.  He ran a hand through his hair as Akaashi tried to fall asleep.  He opened his eyes again and saw the same fond smile that Bokuto had on before.

    “What?”  Akaashi asked.

    “What do you mean ‘what?’”  Bokuto laid down on his pillow.

    “Why are you looking at me like that?”

    “Because you’re cute all nestled in bed with messy hair and pink cheeks.”

    Akaashi opened his mouth to respond, but quickly shut it and scrunched up his nose in embarrassment, burying his face into the blankets and then into Bokuto’s chest.  “You’re such a dork,” he said with a chuckle

    Bokuto wrapped his arms around Akaashi and pulled the blankets over them both, closing his eyes and putting a kiss on the top of Akaashi’s head.  “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr page
> 
> Comments and kudos are always much appreciated


End file.
